The Fantastic Four (minimateking30's LEGO MCU)
The Fantastic Four is a film set within the 'LEGO MCU. It is the first film of Phase 1. Characters Protagonists * The Fantastic Four '(First appearance) ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) (First appearance) ** The Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) (First appearance) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) (First appearance) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) (First appearance) * Franklin Richards (First appearance) * Willie Lumpkin (First appearance) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (First appearance; cameo) Antagonists * The Mole Man (Harvey Elder) (First appearance) ** Moloids (First appearance) Plot As a child, prodigy Reed Richards invents a temporal transporter capable of briefly breaking the barriers between time and space, evidenced when he transports a G.I. Joe action figure from point A to point B. He shows this to his friend Ben Grimm, but they are both heckled by bullies. Years later, Reed, now an astrophysicist, is asked by the government to become part of their specialized "think-tank" in order to investigate a temporal anomaly with a signature of pure ionic energy known as "the Negative Zone". He accepts, on the condition he bring Ben on to work with him. The duo are then introduced to Franklin Storm, the head of R&D for the research project. Franklin also introduces his 2 children, the intuitive Susan and hotheaded Johnny, and states that they will be working with Reed on the project. Reed and Ben are also introduced to Harvey Elder, a jealous researcher who envies Franklin's position and success, and also wishes to romance Sue. Reed aids in the construction of a specialized teleporter to the Negative Zone, based partially on the one he built as a child, with Susan as the diagnostics tester, and Johnny handling engineering, in the desert around New Mexico, with Harvey overseeing the process. Ben aids in powering and maneuvering the device's function. During this time, Reed and Sue bond, and eventually become friends. However, during the construction of the device, Elder, jealous that Franklin will gain credit for what he perceives as his work, sabotages the device, hellbent on causing the experiment to go wrong and for Franklin to lose his position and recognition. On the day of the field test, Reed and Ben activate the device, with Elder standing not too far behind them. When the teleporter is activated, there is a huge backlash of ionic and anti-matter energy that destroys the facility, with most of the crew and the 5 researchers buried underground. A rescue operation is launched to find the researchers. Johnny is found first and is taken back to the Baxter Building in New York City. Reed is found as well and follows suit with Johnny. Susan is found at a later point, critically injured, and is taken to a military hospital in Colorado. Ben is eventually found wandering the desert, now mutated into a gigantic monster made out of orange rock, and taken to Area 51 for quarantine. A search-and-rescue for Elder is launched but he cannot be located. In New York, Reed and Johnny awaken after 48 hours, completely oblivious to what has happened. When Johnny presses the location of his sister, only to be given vague answers, causing him to become agitates as he bursts into flame and panics. He crashes through a window and immediately takes off flying. Reed also attempts to get some information, only to discover that he, himself has also gained powers; that which to stretch and flow his body like water. Meanwhile, Johnny crashes into the Hudson River, and is found by a local mailman, Willie Lumpkin, who gives him to the police, who then turn him back over to Reed and the rest of the Baxter Building staff. In Colorado, Sue wakes up from her coma. As she goes into the bathroom, she finds herself flickering, becoming partially invisible. She panics and runs out of the room, only to be confronted by a group of armed men, who open fire on her. Sue, out of panic, forms a force field to protect herself. Franklin, having decided to accompany his daughter to the hospital, arrives and orders the men to stop firing. Sue, clearly shaken up by what has happened to her, asks what's happened, and where the others are. Franklin then shows her Ben, and how he's turned into a monster. Meanwhile, Harvey arrives in New York, having hitchhiked all the way there. Grotesquely deformed, he tries to order food at a restaurant, only to be shunned and ran away from by the other customers. Upon looking at his reflection in a glass pane, he becomes horrified and angry and retreats into the sewers, mumbling about how he is no longer a human being. Sue and Ben are reunited with Reed and Johnny in New York. Their mutations are initially kept secret as to not alarm the public, though Johnny's flight through the city does complicate things, and they are confined to the Baxter Building by the government. In the meantime, they begin to accommodate to their situation. Ben and Johnny are immediately at odds with one another, due to the former being perceived as being too serious and moody because of his condition, and the latter's incessant pranks. Meanwhile, Sue and Reed study their conditions to check for any life-threatening anomalies, only to find none. Sue also makes a point of how the four's new powers reflect the elements; air, fire, water, and earth. As they continue their research, Sue and Reed grow closer together, slowly, but surely, developing romantic feelings for one another. Elder, meanwhile, accidentally discovers a cavern underneath Central Park, filled with creatures spawned from illegal radioactive dumping underground. Naming these creatures "Moloids", Elder becomes welcomed and accepted by the Moloids as their leader, swearing vengeance on humanity. At the Baxter Building, Ben gets into a fight with Johnny after the latter sets the former's bed on fire. Ben chases Johnny out of the Baxter Building and into the streets, where they are truly exposed to the public for the first time. However, they duo are confronted by a squad of Moloids, who begin attacking people. Ben and Johnny fight the Moloids off. They are soon joined by Reed and Sue. The four do battle against the Moloids and eventually defeat them. Franklin soon confronts the four, scolding them for revealing themselves to the public. They four are then taken back inside the Baxter Building. As Franklin scolds Johnny over his recklessness costing the group their safety, to which Johnny retorts about if it's for their safety or if the government is just afraid of them, the Baxter Building is attacked by a giant monster composed of several hundreds of Moloids and thousands of rocks. The four once again fight off this threat, but Sue is kidnapped in the battle. As Reed desperately scrambles for a way to find Sue, Manhattan suddenly comes under siege by an army of Moloids, who swarm up from the ground. Reed, Johnny, and Ben face off against the Moloids, until Reed detects seismic activity coming from underneath Central Park. As Ben and Johnny continue fighting the Moloids in Times Square, Reed pilots an experimental hyper-sonic transportation tub to Central Park, finding the monster's burrow and following it to it's origin. Reed arrives in the cavern, where he discovers an even larger gathering of Moloids, being led by the deformed Harvey. Reed uses the tub to fly across the Moloid army, eventually confronting Harvey. Harvey then reveals his plans to destabilize most of the city's maintenance systems in order to collapse the entirety of New York on itself and make it part of his underground kingdom, which he has dubbed "Subterranea". He also reveals the unconscious Sue to Reed, announcing his intention to Marry her. Reed battles Harvey, but is overwhelmed by Moloids. Sue wakes up and attacks Harvey, brutally injuring her. He then moves on to the Moloids, murdering the lot attacking Reed and freeing him. Reed then tells Sue that they have to re-stabilize the maintenance systems as to not let Manhattan collapse in on itself. Up top, Johnny and Ben are still fighting the Moloids. Though, now they are aided by a team of government agents. The group succeeds in wiping out most of the Moloids. Though, they are surprised when the Moloids suddenly retreat back down the pit leading to Subterranea. As Reed and Sue work to re-stabilize the maintenance systems under the city, they are besieged by all the Moloids. Johnny and Ben soon arrive to help, and together, the four of them defeat and destroy most of the Moloids, barring a few survivors who escape through pipes. With no way to stabilize all of the systems without causing catastrophic damage to a good fourth of Brooklyn, Sue puts a force field around one of the main power generators for the subway system just as it explodes. They are successful at saving Manhattan, but Sue is knocked into a coma. The group then emerges back up from Subterranea, where they are greeted by a crowd of citizens who cheer them on for saving the city. However, the victory is bittersweet, as Sue has been rendered unconscious for the foreseeable future. The group heads back to the Baxter Building. Weeks later, Johnny and Reed watch over Sue's comatose state while Ben broods to himself. However, Sue awakens, much to the group's delight. A month after the battle in Manhattan against Elder, the quartet are officially introduced to the world. When asked by a reporter what they'll call themselves, the group debates amongst themselves, until Reed comes up with a name, just as the screen cuts to black. In a post-credits scene, a rapist is attacking a woman in an alley. However, in the midst of doing so, he's webbed up by a vigilante in a red-and-blue spandex costume, who swings off into the night on threads of webbing. Trivia * The film's story is primarily inspired by Fantastic Four #1 and the first 6 issues of Ultimate Fantastic Four. * The end of the film, where Reed decides the name of the group just as the screen cuts to black, was inspired by a similar scene from the 2015 ''Fantastic Four ''film. Producer Max Carroll claimed "it was the only part of that movie that I couldn't cringe at." * Each of the Four's designs were inspired by their Ultimate Marvel uniforms. Mole Man, on the other hand, was modeled after actor Danny DeVito.